Spectromania
Spectromania is the third episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the ninety-eighth episode of Code Lyoko.http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1350.cl Summary It’s a normal day at Kadic Academy. Right up until a small boy approaches and hugs Aelita. Odd comments on the spontaneous love of children, but Aelita doesn’t feel well. Ulrich intervenes and separates the child from Aelita. Ulrich’s ears begin to buzz…while the reckless year six student hugs Yumi this time. Yumi begins to feel very ill and Jeremie realises; the child is actually a spectre come to steal the source codes implanted in the heroes. The heroes lock themselves in a room while the child waits outside. Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are feeling worse. The heroes agree that Odd will stay there to distract the spectre while the others go to the factory through the window. The group leave while Odd barricades the door using a broom. Arriving at the lab, they virtualise immediately. They find themselves in the desert sector. The heroes don’t feel fatigued anymore thanks to the virtualisation. Hopping on their vehicles, they go in the direction of the tower and quickly find themselves confronted by bloks and a tarantula. The battle begins. On Earth Odd is found by Jim. He needs to leave his safehouse and run, leading the spectre around Kadic. He thinks he’s lost it but he’s suddenly caught. In the desert, Ulrich destroys the tarantula before the bloks devirtualise him. Yumi tries to clear the way and create a barrier between the remaining bloks and Aelita. The last leg to the tower is a high sand dune…but a blok goes around the obstacle and devirtualises Aelita. The situation seems critical. Jeremie proposes that Yumi devirtualise herself and they barricade themselves inside the lab until Aelita is ready to be virtualised again. However, Aelita has an idea; she asks Yumi to go deactivate the tower herself. Jeremie and Yumi are surprised…but decide to try. Ulrich leaves to give Odd a hand. On Earth, Della Robbia boasts; the spectre had grabbed him like it had the others but unlike them he was feeling no weakness nor fatigue. He then frees himself from the child by pushing it against the wall. Jim arrives to berate Odd for harming the kid. In front of this new arrival, the spectre flees, with the teacher on its heels. Ulrich arrives and invites Odd to flee, but Odd doesn’t hear him; the spectre’s attack has rendered him deaf. Ulrich grabs his friend and they barricade themselves inside their room. Jim chases the spectre, blowing his whistle, but it outruns him. The dangerous little avatar arrives and attempts to force open the bedroom door… Yumi on Lyoko, following Aelita’s instructions, enters the tower and accesses the interface where the code Lyoko is to be entered. On Earth, the spectre disappears before being able to force open the door. Jeremie and Aelita ask themselves about what Yumi had just managed to do. Aelita thinks that the integration of XANA’s source codes into them now allows them to deactivate towers…and that becomes good news as a second tower reveals itself. Jeremie puts it simply, XANA has tricked them. The signal of the first tower covered up that of the second. And that implies that there is another spectre. Yumi therefore heads towards the second desert tower. On Earth, Odd and Ulrich leave the room carefully; Odd’s presence could help Yumi get to the tower. On their side, Aelita works in a corner on trying to hack the second tower to discover the appearance of the second spectre. Her discovery arrives promptly; the second spectre looks like Ulrich…she calls Odd to warn him…he is startled and runs far away from Ulrich, heading to the factory at full throttle…Ulrich doesn’t have the chance to catch up; the clone appears, features fixed, livid and determined. Ulrich runs and barricades himself again in his room while the spectre rams its shoulder against the door trying to force it open. On Lyoko, Yumi approaches the tower but loses her overwing to krabes. Odd virtualises and goes into battle. Without a vehicle to get to the tower, Yumi is trapped and devirtualised. Odd doesn’t arrive in time to save her but manages to destroy the krabe. It’s then his turn to try deactivating the tower. He runs into more difficulties than Yumi trying to get into the tower (because of his anxiety). He finally gets in and deactivates the second tower. The clone disappears after forcing the door open. From there, a new assessment is needed. Jeremie manufactures watches for each Lyoko Warrior. Connected to them in realtime, they allow them to know the number of source codes that remain inside them, in the electric flow of their body…and the result is alarming; Odd notably has already lost a lot. Combining the data, Jeremie calculates the point at which XANA is in the recovery of its power. Again the figures are worrying; 70%. If it succeeds in recovering all the codes, it will take control of the network and then nothing will be able to stop it. Trivia *Yumi did her first tower deactivation on Lyoko. *Odd did his first tower deactivation on Lyoko. *It's shown that Tarantula will fire from its face. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5